sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ailin Sashihara
Sashihara Ailin (指原 愛リン, Sashihara Airin) is a Middle School Third Year studying in Tōi Tengoku Academy. She is one of the candidates for AS019's T.T.A. Contest, Bronze Triplet. Ailin has a few nicknames, her most common being Aihara (愛原), and her other nicknames consist off, Airi (愛リ), and Aicchi (あいっち). Appearance Ailin considers herself to be styled in childish lolita. She is rather short; making her look slightly like a 13-year-old. She takes really good care of her facial features, to the extent of using beauty masks at least once a week. This is another reason why she looks younger than she seems. She also has a rather pale complexion. Ailin's hair has the base color white in which the tips were dyed to slowly fade into a rather pale pink; this lasted for 2 years - AS016- AS018. She then removed the dye just before releasing her solo single. She styles her short, bobbed, hair with a cute baby-blue headband which has a yellow star on the left and it rests slightly behind her thickly cut bangs. Her eyes are in the shade of baby-blue, fading downwards to a slight purple. Her lips are supple and are cherry red; making it seem like they have something applied, it is most of the time the natural color of her lips. Her lips are considered her charm-point as well. Ailin tries not to restrict her style to only childish lolita; this, however, cannot be helped sometimes. Her casual in school; apart from uniforms, is a white puffed-sleeved top, collar flaps joint by a baby-blue ribbon. With that top is a denim-blue colored pleated skirt, and using a pink heart adorned on the right; off-setting the yellow star on the left of her headband, a cookie-brown belt to hide the seams of connection of the top and pleated skirt. She pairs this outfit with pink strapped, baby-blue wedges. She puts on a light coat of clear lip-gloss on her lips to give it a slight shine. She will lastly comb her hair thoroughly and making sure the ends of her bob curls inwards. She paints her nails, the pattern vary. Currently, her nails are painted baby blue with a pale pink heart decor. Personality Ailin is seen as the sweetest girl you know. She, however, is only like that on stage. She takes after her oshimen; Sen Lin, but the opposite. Instead of sweet on the inside, she is sweet on the outside, and rather mean on the inside. She sugar-coats her words on stage and in public, though this would not be the case if it has nothing to do with fans or job offers. She speaks in the bluntest manner she can achieve unless due to exceptions like Sen Lin, and previously Ayaka, Keiko, and Lea. In school, she tends to deceive the new girls with firstly, her stage persona, and secondly, her looks. Those who have come to know her through the many events she has attended, and her lives, will be fully shocked if they were to of course study at Tōi Tengoku Academy. There are some; the minority, which are captivated by this side of her, but majority think it's like tricking her fans. She however, is rather thick-skinned and just brushes their comments off her shoulder and continues her act of being two-faced; sweet to the public, mean to insiders. She is extremely competitive, she has lost quite a couple of times before, making her think she isn't perfect enough, as such, her number of sleepless nights increase by the day. Until she has proven herself worthy to herself, this would go on. Her pride is very important to her and she tries to avoid her pride taking a hit. When younger, Ailin loved making new friends, in kindergarten, she was surrounded by friends and was always laughing or had a smile, this, however, changed in elementary. In elementary, Ailin was constantly teased by her classmates and other students over her voice; even those younger than her, because unlike the others, her voice was quite high-pitched; and still is. Her personality then slowly changed. She got reprimanded for bullying those both older and younger than her, she was suspended from time to time. She did, however, learn new ways to get her revenge on those without getting into trouble. She acted innocent but was a really a bully inside, students got scared of her. Even her mother got scared when Ailin's personality kept on changing. In her 3rd year of elementary, Ailin's mother thought it would have been best if she transferred schools; so she did. However, her situation only became worse. Still, she was a good girl in front of her mother and teachers, got away with all her wrongdoings, got other students suspended and into trouble; fully happy for her act, so she kept it up. However, due to keeping up the act, her heart started to grow thick layers of ice; figuratively speaking, and soon shut it's doors, not letting anyone into her heart. This changed in Middle School. She opened up her heart to three people; Sen Lin, Ayaka, Keiko, and Lea. It was thanks to the later three that she opened up her heart to others again; for that amount of time, she was rather nice to some. Her heart liked Sen Lin so by reflex, she was nice to the latter. It was in her 3rd year when it all changed again; still liking Sen Lin, she was still nice to Sen Lin, however, she felt betrayed by Ayaka, Keiko, and Lea. So once again, the doors to her heart shut again. She slowly came to understand Ayaka's reason but still refused to except Ayaka, Keiko, and Lea as friends. She did open up slightly to Keiko and Lea after some time. History Ailin grew up with a rather classical background, her father, Sashihara Arashi, was a famous Japanese pianist, and her mother, Sashihara Airia, is a renowned singer. She grew up learning ballet, singing and playing the piano and violin. She had instructors for ballet and violin classes, while her mother taught Ailin the basics for singing, and her father taught her to play the piano. She can now play the piano and violin very well and has gotten awards for it before. AS010 Ailin entered Elementary school at the age of 5; turning 6, it was when her personality took the change for the worse. She grew depressed as on her birthday; her mother being busy as she was wasn't with her, after her father and she was spending time in an amusement park, she was pushed onto the road. However, her father was fast enough to push Ailin away from the road when an oncoming car came. Thus resulting in his death. She was traumatized as after that day, her mother had seemed to be away more often. From there she thought that her father's death was because of her and also because of that event, her mother didn't love her anymore. AS013 It was her third year in elementary, she grew tired of being the bullied, so she became the bully. Her mother concerned for her daughter and the other students transferred Ailin out of her school. Once she transferred, she still continued to bully, but in a new way. Angel to adults, devil to the other students. As such, she was never caught. AS016 At the age of 11; turning 12, she auditioned for Tōi Tengoku Academy. She passed with flying colors for singing, and for dancing as she auditioned with classical. She entered TTA and made friends with Ayaka Oshiro, Keiko Hoshino, and Lea Kotobuki, glad that none of them teased her for her high-pitched voice. She opened her heart to others for the time being. She began to trust them, but didn't reveal who her parents were; tho, she was pretty sure they had already guessed. AS018 Life took another turn for Ailin, Ayaka decided to become a successor and transferred to Shine Royal Academy. Her pride took a hit. Keiko soon accepted it, but Ailin didn't. She turned to hate them. Or so she acted. Deep down, she actually really cared for them, but she just couldn't have it. She felt stabbed in the back, she thought she had finally woken up to the reality of humankind. She shut the doors of her heart again. AS019 Ailin released her solo debut single; Ai, on March 23rd, she of course took a lot of pride along with it. She spent most of the time 'battling' Isamu Imai to let Ayaka Oshiro partake in Ai no Knight. She also touched the piano after quite a few years; she played Range of Piano Pieces. It was also seen that she removed her hair ombre dye. Ethymology Sashihara is written as 指原. 指 can be translated as finger and 原 as meadow. Ailin is written as 愛リン. 愛 can be translated as love and リン as phosphorus. Ailin has stated before why she's called love-phosphorus. The chemical Phosphorus is a rare find on earth. She presumes that would mean love to come from her is rare; which based off her normal personality, seems to be true. But of course, in front of the public, she denies it. Quotes * "I love my Friends! I also love my Fans! I really, really, really love Everyone!I am Sashihara Ailin, my nickname is Aihara!~" - Ailin catchphrase AS016 to AS017 * "Aihara is gonna shoot everyone's heart! Tōi Tengoku Academy's A-I-dol, it's Sashihara Ailin! Let's get along!~" - Ailin's catchphrase Idol Activities Aura Ailin's original aura consisted of shards of falling glass; reflecting the stage lighting making it glimmer, and pearl-like beads bouncing around the outer perimeter of the aura. The glass shards 'shatter' when they reach the ground; causing the effect of something splashing onto the water. When the audience excitement bar reaches the maximum, all the remaining shards of glass 'shatter' and the position of the beads and shards of glass switch places, the effects of the glass shards remain, but only 'shatter' when they bounce off the stage before reforming. The beads no longer bounce but fall from the top. As of AS019, after her solo single debut, her aura changed to something more fitting of her character. Rose-gold-colored chains surround her outer perimeter, draping inwards every 2-3cm, decorating the drapes are hearts joined by the center. The heart on the right has angel wings while the heart on the left has devil horns. This decor is not very obvious. Decorating the bottom lining of the drapes is a mixture of her glass shards and pearl-like beads. Skills Ailin's singing is what one would call 'Born to Sing', her vocal range is mostly Soprano but can go to as low as the starting of a Base. Charming and fitting of her stage persona, it is probably the perfect balance and match. She has never shown off her singing skills unless she is being challenged. When she was still an elementary grader, she was often teased for her high pitched voice; as such making her as she is known for today. Her singing is also one of her main traits that led to her acceptance in TTA. Her dancing is not as good as her singing, but she did do ballet when she was an elementary grader. Her style of dancing mainly focuses on classical, and a slight bit of jazz, that much she can memorize in a blink of an eye. However, when it comes to the new era songs, she takes practice to be able to perfect it. Sometimes, even to the point of practicing till late into the night. She has had several sleepless nights to keep up with the dances on certain occasions; especially when it comes to competitions. Her acting is rather superb as well. As seen in daily life, she can quickly change from one act to the other. One second she nice, cute, bubbly, the next second she can be the direct opposite. She has an acting career and has been featured in a few award-winning acts, tho, only minor roles. In elementary, she starred as the lead characters in the plays 'Cinderella', 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter', and 'Romeo and Juliette'; she playing the lead female roles in each of the mentioned plays. Ailin can play both the piano and violin very well. Her violin seemingly better than her piano skills. She was mostly the runner-up for piano competitions; with some exceptions of her being first and third, and mostly first for violin competitions; has placed second before. She has never ranked below top 3 in the violin and piano competitions her parents enter her in. Career - Albums= |-|Ai no Kami= - Stages= *TBA - Others= *Koi wa Two Face (Character Song) *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (Covered) }} - Acting= |-|Elementary School= Tittle of Play (Character Role) *Cinderella (Cinderella) *Tale of the Bamboo Cutter (Kaguya-hime) *Romeo and Juliette (Juliette) |-|Middle School= *TBA - Competitions= - Others= *Fresh Girl Audition (Finalist; Runner-up) }} - Awards= *Runner-up for Child Pianists (AS008) *First for Child Violinists (AS009) *''10 Other Awards'' }} Gallery This is just a selection, to view all Ailin related images go here Gallery Official Images Profiles SashiharaAilinFullbody.png|Ailin AS016-AS018 Covers Ai Cover.png|Solo Debut Single, Ai, Cover Other Images Relationships - High School= |-|Tōi Tengoku Academy= * Chēng Sēn Lín - Ailin's oshimen. She really adores Sen Lin, much to the extent that she has a mini 'Sen Lin Shrine' in her house room. Ailin has somewhat hinted that no matter how much she adores Sen Lin, she still chooses her friends over favourism. * Hitomi Oshiro - Ailin is fine with her, she used to like Hitomi and she still does, but less due to Ayaka's situation. She bought Team Hitomi's Single. * Hinata Sasaki - Ailin hates her. She doesn't understand why Sen Lin likes Hinata. |-|Shine Royal Academy= * Hana Shilda - The other student from SRA in which has seen Ailin's true form. Ailin doesn't really fancy Hana. * Tsubaki Nagai - A SRA student Ailin has also "fooled" and one whom she is thinking to keep up the act with. She's okay with Tsubaki. Yet, Tsubaki now knows the real Ailin as well. }} - Staff= * Isamu Imai - Ailin's headmaster. She doesn't really like his attitude. Or in other words, doesn't fancy him. - Family= * Airia Sashihara - Ailin's mother whom Ailin aspires to be when she grows up. * Arashi Sashihara - Ailin's father whom Ailin feels guilty for his death. }} Trivia * Blood Type: AB * Favorite Flower: Gardenias. * Favorite Color: Pale Pink & Baby Blue * Favorite Animal: Cats * Favorite New Era Song: * Audition Song: Start Line * Penlight Color: Baby Blue * Charm Point: Her lips * Special Skills: Singing, Classical Ballet * Hobby: Playing string instruments * Friendsta: @♡hara ** Her username refers to 'Aihara'. ** Her Friendsta username is the only SNS username not to include SA. ** It is also the only SNS of hers to include a shape. * 'A-I-dol' is a play of the pronunciation of 'Idol' in Japanese; it being 'Aidoru'. ** 'A-I' also referring to how she sees herself as the idol of Love. * Her personality was slightly inspired by ParuTomo from the AKB0048 Role-play wiki/fandom. * She is Sora's favorite character currently. ** This leads to her being 'spoiled' by Sora. ** Fun Fact: She was originally planed to attend SRA in year AS025, but Sora changed her mind and made Ailin attend TTA so that Sora would at the least try to control herself from spoiling Ailin too much. Category:CrystalSora Category:Characters Category:Cute Idols Category:Idols Category:TTA Category:My Little Heart Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:Students Category:Middle School Category:MSYear3